


Two Sarcastic People Walk Into A Bar

by enkelimagnus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alpha Maia Roberts, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Happiness in the air, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Malec, Post-Canon, Two people who could be friends and are not (yet), Warlock - Seelie Magic Conference, Weddings are in the air, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Alec comes to have a drink at the Hunter's moon, and have a chat with the new Alpha of the New York Pack. Alec and Maia are two people in love.





	Two Sarcastic People Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzymalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/gifts).



"Are you here as Head of Institute?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow, as he slid onto the stool he’d chosen to sit at at the bar of the Hunter’s Moon. The woman in front of him was looking at him with something in her eyes that read as both teasing and serious. 

"Depends. Are you here as Alpha of the New York pack?" He replied, and there was half of smile on his face. Of course he wasn’t here as HOI. He just wanted a drink, and to congratulate her. 

"So you’ve heard," Maia grabbed a glass and started to feel it with alcohol. 

"Gossip travel fast. It’s not often an Alpha willingly initiates a challenge." Alec replied, and slid a bill towards her in exchange for the glass.

Maia nodded. "Pack politics demand a hint of blood. Unfortunately." She shrugged. "I got out pretty okay. And with a whole new title." 

Alec hummed appreciatively. He didn’t really understand the specifics of alpha challenging, and the requirements for the position of alpha in a pack. He knew too little about werewolves, and what he knew… these last few months, he’d spent half his time checking for racial bias in his knowledge of the Downworl- Shadow Kinds. 

"Are you going to congratulate me, or are you just here to sit with that brooding air of yours?" 

Alec actually laughed at that. "Congratulations, Maia Roberts," he held his glass up in cheers. "I mean it." He said. "I’m glad to count you amongst us on the Shadow World Council."

“You changed the name?” Maia asked, as she started chopping some fruit that seemed to be lime behind the counter. 

“I’ve been learning things. From… Magnus, from Raphael…” Raphael and him didn’t have a good relationship, far from it, but they were starting to work through their differents. The man knew what Alec would do for Magnus, and he respected that. And Alec… he realized that whatever had happened between Izzy and Raphael had been brought on by circumstances outside of Raphael’s control… and outside of Izzy’s. “Downworld… seems to be a name chosen by our people. And knowing our amazing history with your kinds, it is no wonder it has such a connotation.”

Maia sighed. “It’s nice. You’re not forgiven yet, you or Shadowhunters, but at least you’re trying. That’s better than we could have asked for, as recently as two years ago.” 

“Hopefully, we’ll keep trying. I never want Magnus to give up on keeping me in check, Angel knows I need it.” 

The woman grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar and took a sip. “Where’s Magnus, by the way? Usually, you two come here together.” 

“He’s on a work trip. Warlock-Seelie magic conference. This time it’s in Gabon.” Alec explained. “There’s a big community of Seelies living in these forests, and some excellent warlocks. They have a solidarity that is rarely ever seen within the Shadow World.” 

He couldn’t help but repeat Magnus’ excited words from the morning. Despite how early he’d left, he’d been full of energy and joy, and delight to be going to the conference. They’d woken up together, and Alec had made Magnus breakfast while the man took a shower and finished gathering his things from the apothecary. After this departure, he’d had a couple of hours before having to be at the Institute, and he’d spent it researching the conference from the warmth of his home, rather than get to the office.

“Magnus likes talking about it, doesn’t he?” Maia chuckled. “I have the same at home. Get Simon something he’s excited about, and there’s rambling from dawn to dusk.” Her smile was fond as she talked about him. 

“How did we, sarcastic people of little words, bag ourselves such excited boyfriends?” Alec mused, taking another sip of the cocktail. Somehow, it didn’t taste the same as the ones Magnus made. Was it the magic? 

“I like to believe the Universe saw us in need of human-shaped balls of hopefulness, and provided us with Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis.” 

“Seems like a pretty good guess to me,” Alec laughed. He fell silent for a while, as Maia was busy serving another customer. 

They were a lot alike, the two of them, he realized. Closed off and sarcastic. Those traits stemmed from completely different things, but… still. Alec kinda felt relaxed here, at the bar, talking with this werewolf woman. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just… he felt better lately, more comfortable in his life, and in his skin. He’d noticed how it impacted the way he saw the world, how he interacted with others. 

“I know we’ve never really been on the same side, you and I,” Alec said once Maia was free again, and had turned her attention back to him. 

“An understatement, Shadowhunter,” she replied, but there was no real bite to her words. Sarcasm, maybe, but her smile told him she understood what he meant. 

“I’m not going to ask for friendship, because that might probably be a little too much to ask,” Alec continued. “But I hope we can be on good terms. And not only around the Council table; not only when diplomatic rules apply, but outside of that.” 

Maia grabbed a cloth and a wet glass and started drying it. “I can manage that, I think.” She nodded. “Besides, I’m friends with your man, so the least we could do is get to know each other. I’m pretty sure you will both be on the list when we get married.” 

Alec chuckled. “Hmm ‘when’? Have you guys thought about a date?” 

“Well, I ain’t even engaged yet, so I’ll keep you updated, when Simon finally gets courage to propose.” Maia laughed. “But it’s gonna happen at some point. We’ve talked about it, and I’m pretty sure he smuggled in a ring at some point last week, so it shouldn’t really be for much longer.” 

Alec smiled at her. “It will be a pleasure.”

“In any case, just block your weekends in what… April? May? June at most. I’m thinking late spring.” 

“Will do,” Alec winked, and in a last sip, finished his cocktail. “And I’ll be sure to send you and Simon our own save the date.”


End file.
